Control Issues
by inredrainboots
Summary: What would you do if your healthy relationship with your Alpha mate suddenly became ruled by his possessive, dominating, and controlling actions? Would you bend over and submit, or raise hell trying to get back the man you fell in love with?
1. Sophia's POV

**Sophia's POV**

As I shut the front door behind me, I hear Sam growl out, "You're late." I gulp, confused, yet knowing he's mad at me. I turn around and yelp. He's right there. His green eyes blaze, and his face seems set in a permanent frown. He grabs my shoulders and sniffs my neck. Knowing i'm unhurt, he pulls back. I blink. His eyes are black.

"Who were you with?"

"Friends. I told you, I'd be back around ten."

"It's 10:23, Sophia. Who. Were. You. With."

"Allie and Noah." I say, exasperated. He snarls, exposing his sharp canines.

"A boy?"

"Noah's gay, you know that!" I try to push his hands off my shoulders. He tightens his grip.

"You're mine, Sophia. You don't need to be seeing them so much."

"They're my friends! Sam, you're being ridiculous!"

"You will respect me and my decisions." Sam sounds, and looks, foreign to me.

"Your decisions? What decision? And since when did I disrespect you?"

"You are not to see them again."

"You don't control me!" I shout at him. "Get off me!" He snarls and, in a second, I am on his lap on our couch, his arms trapping me against his chest. I squirm, trying to fight against him, but he has my arms trapped against my sides. "Sam, let me go!"

"Calm down." He snaps, and I freeze. He's never been so short with me, so impatient, so angry or so controlling. "Good girl." It's a sick praise that makes me feel like his pet, which I do not like at all. I know he can smell my anger and fear.

"Don't be scared, Sophia. It's just me." He murmurs into my ear.

"You're not acting like yourself."

"I was so worried, Sophia. I need to know you're safe."

"That's not it, Sam! You tried to ban me from seeing my best friends!" He growls and tightens his grip.

"They are not your friends. I am the only friend you need."

"Sam!"

"You are not to see them again. You are not to leave this house without my permission. Am I clear?"

"This is ridiculous, Sam! You don't own me!"

"You are mine, little mate. You will not speak to me like that."

"I'll speak to you however I goddamn well please! I'm not a child."

"Watch your mouth!"

"You watch your mouth." I say, exasperated. "This is stupid!"

"If you're going to act like a child, Sophia, i will be forced to treat you like a child." With that, he turns me over his lap and swiftly tugs down my sweatpants. One arm holds me in place. _Smack._ The first blow lands on my ass with a sharp sting. I vaguely register what is happening. _Smack. Smack. Smack._ The hits rain down quickly. I begin to squirm, terrified. He administers eleven more before pulling up my pants. He flips me over and gathers me to his chest.

I feel tears well. I have never been more scared, or angry, in my life. The Sam I love has been replaced with this strange man who thinks he can control and punish me however he pleases. Sam saw me as an equal. This man sees me as a possession.

I glare at him.

"I will not hesitate to do that again. Do not disobey or talk back to me."

"I'm your equal! I don't obey your every word, Sam!"

"You need to understand that you are mind, Sophia."

"I belong to no one." He growls.

"You are mine." He repeats, coldly.

I burst into tears.

"Sophia! Sophia, love, whats wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"You - you. . ." I can't even speak of the spanking. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt me!" I cry.

"I won't sweetie." He says as if he is confused.

"My ass would disagree." I narrow my eyes and manage to bite the words out.

"Oh, love." He says sadly. "You know I had to."

"Had to?! You bastard!" I scream. "Let go of me!" i push away from his chest.

"Sophia. Calm down." He says, acting mildly frustrated.

I start sobbing. Where is the Sam I love?

"What, love?" He says, brow furrowed.

I say nothing, continuing to cry.

"Love, please, what's wrong?"

"Where is Sam?" I cringe as soon as the words come out.

He looks confused. "I''m right here, sweetheart."

"No. Not the Sam I know." His eyes light up with realization before immediately darkening.

"Sophia. . ."

"I don't know you! Sam would never lay a hand on me! You're controlling and dominating and I can't stand it! You're not my Sam!" I let out a sob.

"Yes, I am, Sophia. Don't you understand? You're mine. I can't let you leave me. I love you, Sophia!" He says, panic lacing his words together.

"Leave you? Who said anything about leaving you?" I say, confused.

"I heard you talking to your father, Sophia." My mind flashes back to the last conversation I had with Dad.

"Daddy, I'm really scared. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"I know, sweetie. I know this was a big scare for you. And I'd recommend not telling Sam about it."

"Why not?"

"You know how all alphas want pups. He won't understand."

"But I love him! I don't want to keep secrets."

"Just take a break from everything, okay? You're stressing yourself out too much. Go on a retreat and make sure you use protection if you two. . . you know."

"Yeah. Taking a break is probably a good idea."

"Okay, I've got to go, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

"Sam, what about it?" I say, hoping he didn't realize I had a pregnancy scare after he forgot to use a condom one night.

"Taking a break? What the hell, Sophia?" He says, growing agitated.

"Taking a. . ." I trail off as I realize what he thought I meant. "Oh, Sam." I sigh. "My dad suggested taking a break from work. Not our relationship."

"You mean. . . you don't want to leave me?"

"I never wanted to leave you, Sam, and even if i had been talking about taking a break from our relationship, that isn't the same as leaving you!" He burrows his head in the side of my neck and starts purring. His tongue darts out and licks me, like a cat.

I'm glad he isn't angry with me anymore, but I'm still pissed with him. Stupid Alpha.

"Sam. Stop." He ignores me. "Sam!" I shove his shoulder.

"What?" He growls.

"Please let me go." His grip tightens, impossible as it seemed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and hungry and you just spanked me!" I say, hysteria creeping into my voice.

"Sophia, you were being disrespectful."

"Being disrespectful? We were having an argument!"

"An argument we'll NOT be having again."

"Sam, couples are allowed to argue without anyone being called disrespectful as if they were talking back to their middle school teacher!" A tear runs down my cheek. "We're equals, Sam, we're going to argue!"

"Sophia. We will not have another argument because you're going to obey me."

"That's ridic-" I let out a sob. Why is Sam acting this way?

"Oh, Sophia." He says sadly. "Come on, up to bed." He scoops me up and carries me, bridal style, up the stairs to our bedroom. He pushes open the door with his back and gently places me on the bed. I stare at the ceiling, tears blurring my vision. A moment later, he joins me and pulls me tightly to his chest. "Go to sleep, love."

**A/N: I do not agree with spanking, of any sort, or any form of abuse. You'll see both in this chapter and later on that neither does my main character, Sophia. Sam is her mate, and Alpha of her werewolf pack. She is human and Luna of her pack. Next chapter, we'll get a bit into Sam's mindset during this chapter.**


	2. Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

"You're late." I can't help the growl that seeps into my voice. I hear Sophia gulp. I go to stand behind her right as she turns around. She yelps. I feel my anger rise as I make sure she is safe. Obviously uninjured, she better have a damn good explanation for why she's a fucking half an hour late coming home. "Who were you with?" I question her.

"Friends. I told you, I'd be back around ten."

"It's 10:23, Sophia. Who. Were. You. With."

"Allie and Noah." She says, frustrated. I snarl at the boy's name.

"A boy?"

"Noah's gay, you know that!" She tries to push my hands off her shoulders. I just tighten my grip.

"You're mine, Sophia. You don't need to be seeing them so much."

"They're my friends! Sam, you're being ridiculous!"

"You will respect me and my decisions." I force the words out, growing extremely frustrated with my little mate.

"Your decisions? What decision? And since when did I disrespect you?"

"You are not to see them again."

"You don't control me!" She shouts at me. I fight back a snarl. "Get off me!" It doesn't work and, in a second, she is on my lap on the couch. She squirms, trying to get up, which just makes me angrier. She should not be fighting against me. "Sam, let me go!"

"Calm down." I snap, and she freezes. "Good girl." I smile slightly, happy that my mate has given in to my wishes. Then, I smell her anger and fear.

"Don't be scared, Sophia. It's just me." I murmur into her ear.

"You're not acting like yourself."

"I was so worried, Sophia. I need to know you're safe." Doesn't she understand? She means the world to me. All I want is for her to be safe, happy, and with me.

"That's not it, Sam! You tried to ban me from seeing my best friends!" I growl.

"They are not your friends. I am the only friend you need." We were made for each other. I wish she would see that already.

"Sam!"

"You are not to see them again. You are not to leave this house without my permission. Am I clear?" I can't lose her. I just can't, especially not after I overheard her talking about "taking a break". There wasn't a chance in hell that was happening, not if I had any say in the matter.

"This is ridiculous, Sam! You don't own me!"

"You are mine, little mate. You will not speak to me like that."

"I'll speak to you however I goddamn well please! I'm not a child."

"Watch your mouth!" I growl.

"You watch your mouth." She says. "This is stupid!"

"If you're going to act like a child, Sophia, I will be forced to treat you like a child." With that, I turn her over my knees and tug down her pants. I use one arm to hold her in place. Smack. I know that hurt her, a little, but it wasn't anything unacceptable, or that she couldn't handle. I had to show her who was in charge, here, or she would leave me. _Smack. Smack. Smack. _The hits rain down quickly. I do not enjoy punishing my little mate, and while it must be done, I will do it quickly and efficiently. She begins to squirm, and I smell a sharp spike in her fear. I administer eleven more spankings before pulling up her pants. I flip her over and gather her to my chest, ready to provide the comfort I know she now needs.

Tears well in her eyes and she glares at me. That will not do.

"I will not hesitate to do that again. Do not disobey or talk back to me."

"I'm your equal! I don't obey your every word, Sam!"

"You need to understand that you are mine, Sophia."

"I belong to no one." At this, I growl. She is mine and she better damn well accept it. The sooner she accepts it, the easier things will be – on both of us.

"You are mine." I repeat, showing no emotion so she knows I'm not fucking around.

She bursts into tears.

"Sophia! Sophia, love, whats wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"You - you. . . You promised me you wouldn't hurt me!" She cries.

"I won't sweetie." I say, confused. What's she going on about? Of course I would never hurt her – I love her.

"My ass would disagree." She narrows her eyes.

"Oh, love." I say sadly. "You know I had to." Didn't she understand that I couldn't lose her? And spanking her didn't really count as hurting her. I was showing her her place.

"Had to?! You bastard!" She screams. "Let go of me!" She tries to push away from me.

"Sophia. Calm down." I say, frustrated.

She starts sobbing.

"What, love?" I feel my brow crease in concern.

She doesn't reply.

"Love, please, what's wrong?"

"Where is Sam?" She cringes.

"I''m right here, sweetheart."

"No. Not the Sam I know." I realize what she's talking about, and I feel anger.

"Sophia. . ." I warn her.

"I don't know you! Sam would never lay a hand on me! You're controlling and dominating and I can't stand it! You're not my Sam!" She sobs.

"Yes, I am, Sophia. Don't you understand? You're mine. I can't let you leave me. I love you, Sophia!" I say, panicked.

"Leave you? Who said anything about leaving you?"

"I heard you talking to your father, Sophia."

_"Yeah. Taking a break is probably a good idea."_

_"Okay, I've got to go, sweetie. I love you."_

_"Love you too, Dad."_

"Sam, what about it?"

"Taking a break? What the hell, Sophia?" I say, growing agitated.

"Taking a. . ." She trails off. "Oh, Sam." She sighs. "My dad suggested taking a break from work. Not our relationship."

"You mean. . . you don't want to leave me?"

"I never wanted to leave you, Sam, and even if i had been talking about taking a break from our relationship, that isn't the same as leaving you!" I purr and lick her neck, showing her how pleased I am.

"Sam. Stop." I ignore her, not understanding why she'd want me to stop. "Sam!" She shoves my shoulder.

"What?" I growl.

"Please let me go." I tighten my grip.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and hungry and you just spanked me!" She says, hysterical.

"Sophia, you were being disrespectful." Why doesn't she understand, it had to be done?

"Being disrespectful? We were having an argument!"

"An argument we'll NOT be having again."

"Sam, couples are allowed to argue without anyone being called disrespectful as if they were talking back to their middle school teacher!" A tear runs down her cheek. "We're equals, Sam, we're going to argue!"

"Sophia. We will not have another argument because you're going to obey me." I can't let her leave. I can't let her leave me.

"That's ridic-" She sobs. I feel like she's stabbing me in the chest with every tear that runs down her perfect face, but she needs to learn her place.

"Oh, Sophia." I say sadly. "Come on, up to bed." I scoop her up and carry her up to bed, placing her gently down and closing the door before joining her. "Go to sleep, love."


End file.
